tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Runaway Elephant
The Runaway Elephant is the sixteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot A new park is being opened and Duncan is bossing the other engines about and telling them to do their work quicker. When Duncan finishes his jobs, he is asked to take an elephant statue down to the park, but carelessly leaves without a brakevan. Duncan also ignores the warnings to slow down and thus runs out of control, finally derailing at the park and sending the elephant flying into the pond. Duncan is repaired in time for the opening, but is surprised to find the elephant still in the pond due to general favour of the elephant's position, and embarrassed to be lauded by the others for his fortunate mistake. Characters * Skarloey * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Rheneas (not named; does not speak) * Peter Sam (not named; does not speak) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Whispering Waterfall * Elephant Park * Rumblin Bridge * Tea Room Station * Trestle Bridge * Rocky Ridge Line Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-third episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Edward's Brass Band is used. * This is the fourth episode to date to use a rendition of Gioachino Rossini's "William Tell Overture." The first being Busy Going Backwards, the second being Thomas the Jet Engine, and the third being Rheneas and the Roller Coaster. However, like the aforementioned episode, this was only in the UK version. * The events of this episode were mentioned by Duncan in the eighteenth season episode Emily Saves the World. Goofs * When Duncan sees Skarloey, Skarloey is preparing to pull some trucks, but in the next scene, Skarloey is pushing trucks. * In one scene, Duncan's driver changes appearance. * The scenes of Duncan running down the hills are clearly tilted, because Duncan's steam simply shoots out in diagonal jets from his funnel. * When Duncan rushes past Rusty, the narrator says: '"Slow down!" whistled Rusty,' but Rusty is a diesel engine. Also, the line behind Rusty leads to bushes. * The water is dyed green. * When Duncan speeds past the cars, Elizabeth and Bulgy's horn sounds are heard, but they are nowhere to be seen. * When the tractor crosses the lane, it stops for a moment. Merchandise * TrackMaster In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Pulling Together! * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Machines Co-Extract US * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures DVD Boxsets * Discovery on the Rails * Thomas and the Toy Workshop/Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures * Play Date Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 4 AUS * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 MYS * Back to School Compilation * Something Fishy and Other Adventures SWE * The Snow Engine JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.5 * Animals and Fun DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset ITA * Hooray for Thomas (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:TheRunawayElephantUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:TheRunawayElephantUSTitleCard.png|US title card File:TheRunawayElephantPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:Edward'sBrassBand3.png|Stock footage File:TheRunawayElephant1.png File:TheRunawayElephant2.png File:TheRunawayElephant3.png File:TheRunawayElephant4.png File:TheRunawayElephant5.png|Rusty and Duncan File:TheRunawayElephant6.png|Skarloey and Duncan File:TheRunawayElephant7.png File:TheRunawayElephant8.png File:TheRunawayElephant9.png File:TheRunawayElephant10.png File:TheRunawayElephant11.png File:TheRunawayElephant12.png File:TheRunawayElephant13.png File:TheRunawayElephant14.png File:TheRunawayElephant15.png File:TheRunawayElephant16.png File:TheRunawayElephant17.png File:TheRunawayElephant18.png|Duncan's driver File:TheRunawayElephant19.png File:TheRunawayElephant20.png|The Trestle Bridge File:TheRunawayElephant21.png|Rumblin Bridge File:TheRunawayElephant22.png File:TheRunawayElephant23.png File:TheRunawayElephant24.png File:TheRunawayElephant25.png File:TheRunawayElephant26.png File:TheRunawayElephant27.png File:TheRunawayElephant28.png File:TheRunawayElephant30.png File:TheRunawayElephant31.png File:TheRunawayElephant32.png File:TheRunawayElephant33.png File:TheRunawayElephant34.png File:TheRunawayElephant35.png File:TheRunawayElephant36.png File:TheRunawayElephant37.png File:TheRunawayElephant38.png File:TheRunawayElephant39.png File:TheRunawayElephant40.png File:TheRunawayElephant41.png File:TheRunawayElephant42.png File:TheRunawayElephant43.png File:TheRunawayElephant44.png File:TheRunawayElephant45.png File:TheRunawayElephant46.png File:TheRunawayElephant47.png File:TheRunawayElephant48.png File:TheRunawayElephant49.png File:TheRunawayElephant50.png File:TheRunawayElephant51.png File:TheRunawayElephant52.png|The opening of Elephant Park File:TheRunawayElephant53.png File:TheRunawayElephant54.png File:TheRunawayElephant55.png File:TheRunawayElephant56.png|Skarloey and Rusty File:TheRunawayElephant57.png File:TheRunawayElephant26.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheRunawayElephant27.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:TrackMasterDuncaninRunawayElephant.jpg|TrackMaster Episode File:The Runaway Elephant - British Narration|UK Narration File:The Runaway Elephant - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes